fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Phases Series: Issue 2
The second issue of Bernadus Andrew's Phases Series. ---- Issue 02 Previous: Issue 1 ---- ---- Caitlyn ---- The room was a bit dark, with just a light from the mirror’s frame shined the nearest part of the room. A white light peeked from behind the door, where cheering, and clapping were heard. Someone knocked the door, “2 minutes!” the voice shouted. Caitlyn understood what the man meant. In 2 more minutes, she will be joining the others the stage. Caitlyn was a bit nervous. It’s been 4 years since the last time she faced the public. And tonight is even bigger than she ever experienced. Approximately, 1000 people came, only 500 came into the building to ask questions. That was almost a half of the population of Ideliela Salas came to see them live. Even so, everyone in the city probably watching them in their own houses. Caitlyn knew three of her children watched her in the house, while Turtoise, her husband, promised her to come to the building, and sat amongst the crowd. Oh, how Caitlyn wished Turtoise would be there, his presence meant a lot to her. Ideliela Salas’s population is 5.677, that includes her and her co-workers who came that night. A lot of them are immigrants from Canada, or Greenland, or even from abroad. Caitlyn’s mother was an immigrant from Canada, moved to Ideliela Salas a few years after it was opened for public in 1948. Many people still immigrating to Ideliela salas, but some left eventually. Many people seeked for an utopia from the outside world which is raging on the war, and criminal. The people was believed the World War III was actually commenced, and going on. Caitlyn always remembered her first trip circling the city with her mother, only her mother while her father getting himself drank. She remembered how her mother was so happy despite the condition of her marriage. Caitlyn missed her everyday. Back in the days, on 1991, the day where she pregnant with Christina Manmorhoff, she came to a publisher house and did a discussion on her book. A book about what she thinks should happen to the human. A controversial book it was, it was titled; Animals by Elizabeth Caitlyn Manmorhoff. Was critically acclaimed and a success, It was her favor for the MILI Potions to be in a spotlight like it was. She was the one who came out with the ideas of creating them, and it was successfully made. There was one more book she wrote, a book about a hypothetical thought she got in her dream. What if we all are dead now? And we do not realize? What if the raging world we live in today is actual Hell? The book was a major success but not as successful as her previous book. It was published on 1996. Caitlyn had an idea for how her third book would've turned out, the book will followed how the idea of creating the MILI Potions came to her mind, and the last 4 years of making the Potions. So far, she only thought of it, she havent knew when will she start writing it. That’s mainly because of the MILI Potions which havent concluded yet. The MILI Potions was still he priority, in fact, in some occasions, the MILI Potions was more of a priority than her own family. Caitlyn was very dedicated to print her name on the list of the Brightest Scientist Ever Lived, up to sometimes she forgo who she truly was. Caitlyn always been fond of herself, embraced her flaws, and goods. She considered herself as this genius in her family. The only one who mattered the most. She loved her husband, yes. But she always saw the bad sides of her husband that she had a problem with. The two met after she broke up with Jody Pedhergheist. Caitlyn had been through a rough childhood, and teenage years. She never knew what teenage years meant. She always knew how she was an adult before she reached the specific age. Despite that, she always counted her misfortune as a bless. She glad the things that happened to her in the past, because it brought the best side of her. A hard working woman who didnt give a shit to everyone else. I am mattered. I am special. I wont fuck this up. She said that to herself in front of the mirror. She said that every time she doubted her own thoughts, and wills. Her blond hair was beautifully done, tied up and placed above her head. Makeup made her look even more beautiful than she was without make up. Her lips was colored pink, and her eyes looked so firm thanks to the eyeliner. She was ready. She stood up, and walked out from her room. She joined the others behind the red curtain which separated the public from what happened behind the stage. “Hey.” Jody called her from the farest of the line she is in. Besides her, Josephine Bastianich. She looked so cold with her black dress, and black straight hair. She neevr smiled. Caitlyn never see her smiled, not a bit. Caitlyn leaned to the front, and saw Jody, she smiled at him. “You look beautiful.” He said, what he said made her blushed. “You guys should stop flirting at each other.” Snapped Josh. A young man with blonde hair, his body is ridiculously good, with six packs on his stomach, and well defined chest. Of course he is not as big as his best friend who is 21 years older than him. Josh was just 29 years old, the youngest scientist that the Electricon Company ever had. Caitlyn heard that Jonathan Michaels Fosserbill was against Josh’s involvement in the project and asked his father to include Chonsey Prescolf instead. Because he was so ashamed of Josh’s success who is at the same age as he is. Josh never thought of it hard, he was a well-easy going person, who was handsome, and attractive. A woman’s dream that boy was. Josh yelled in pain as Caitlyn punched his arm. He was standing on her right side, besides him there was Greg ending the line. Josephine sighed in disgust. “Oh just shut the fuck up, Josh.”she yelled. Everyone's voice got cut off. Caitlyn muffed her own lips, as she glanced towards her ex, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, as Victor’s voice was heard from behind the curtain, welcoming them to the stage. Caitlyn’s heart beating up fairly fast. She never used tot these much of attendants. She was afraid of making a mistake, which could be a downfall to her image, and career. A lot is at stake. “...Let us welcome! Elizabeth Caitlyn Manmorhoff, Josephine Bastianich, Gregorovitch Goldlum, Xaverius Josh Besmount, and Jody Pedhergheist! Sadly, one of us; Corey O’Shaunacy, can not be here for tonight, because of his duty preparing the MILI Potions in Nome, Alaska for the last phase. So, kudos for Corey, for working like he was dying on perfecting this invention”. Here we go. She said to herself, as the curtains slowly ripped opened, lights were coming in, filling her sight. It was hurt for a moment,but she managed. She walked along with her friends, and stood behind the table. Caitlyn smiled widely, as she mumbled thank you, thank you, and thank you. She was honored to be welcomed that way. One man sticked out the most amongst the public, a familiar face of her own husband. He wore a tall hat like Abraham Lincoln always did, he always been a fan of American History, but Catlyn wouldve never guessed Turtoise would wore such hat to this formal party. Nevertheless, she was still happy he came. He mattered. Caitlyn sat to her own chair, still between Josh, and Josephine. The clapping suddenly stopped. Caitlyn laughed as she pulled the microphone. “Thank you for such a heartwarming welcome, everyone. Seriously, thank you. Well, like Mr. Mchaels Fosserbill said here, one of our colleagues can not be here due to his task at the Electricon Laboratory in Nome. But, most of us are here tonihght, and we are the ones who invented the MILI Potions.” the whole crowd cheered, the voices were too loud for Caitlyn even processed. She was touched. She felt complete. She felt she was the most important thing in this world. Fuck off Einstein, I am smarter than you. She took a glance to where Turtoise sat, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. She was so thrilled to finally made her husband, and perhaps her three children proud. She felt completed. Caitlyn laughed as she got teary-eyed. Jody aware of that, and looked so concern about it. He kept looking at Caitlyn, and Caitly was aware of that. But she decided to ignore it, as in Turtoise would found out about what has been happened the last couple of weeks. Caitlyn weeped the tears out from her eyes, and smiled. “and in case you guys do not know us as individuals. I’m Elizabeth Caitlyn Manmorhoff, and that is—“ she pointed at Jody, who sat next to Josephine, “—Jody Pedhergheist. And this is—“ she touched Josephine’s shoulder, Caitlyn could feel the bones under her pale skin when she touched it, “—Josephine Bastianich. Xaverius Josh Besmount—“ the girls were screaming when Josh waved his hands, and showed off that gorgeous teeth he had behind his well defined lips. His face was clean shaved. “—And the man who sits by Victor is, Gregorovitch Goldlum.” Greg was a large built man, with dark skin. His hair was bald, because he was feeling itchy everytime he worked out in the gym. He looked like a wrestler, tough faced, and walked like a true man. He had a wife, God knows what happened to both of them. Caitlyn only heard of it. She frankly did not anything other than, what Josh said about Greg left her wife 2 years ago when things were going so well in both The MILI Potions, and his profession. Caitlyn wondered what might caused such downfall in his marriage, surely she hoped thing like that wont happen to her marriage. Everyone was clapping. “We are so lucky to be accepted, and working well with the Electricon Company these past good years, and of course it was all because Mr. Michaels Fosserbill, who gave the ways for making this project runs smoothly. Thank you, Sir. Thank you.” Victor, and the rest of his family just smiled, and clapped their hands along with the audiences. “We are also very lucky to have such brilliant scientists like you, and the rest who are here, and not here—and need to be noted, and known that Josh there, yes... a handsome man with a blond hair, is just 29 years old. He is at the same age as my son here, who doesnt do shit.” The crowed burst into laughs. “Dad...” Caitlyn heard Jonathan whined in shame. Caitlyn did not find what Victor said funny, it was offensive. She wanted to stop him, but he sat too far. “Oh come on...” Victor turned to his son, who sat a seat next to his wife. “—It was a joke, Jonathan. Everyone here knows that you will be sitting on my throne anytime soon, after i am dead really, which is gonna be a long time. But you’ll get there.” Jonathan was still looking very down. His eyes caught Caitlyn’s face, which stared back at him, and smiled compassionately. Jonathan rolled his eyes, and turned away. Caitlyn understood. What Victor did and said, were... offensive. He was his son damn it. “Anyways...” Victor continued what he was trying to say, “We are also very lucky to have such brilliant scientists like Caitlyn there, and the rest of our colleagues. Josh there is the youngest scientist we ever had.” The girls went screaming again, Josh was just trying to look cool, smiled, and nodded, and placed one of his veined hands on his chest. He looked so down to earth. “I am very proud with the team, and the project which would be concluded anytime soon, and can be shown to the world.” The crowd clapped their hands once again. Caitlyn smiled, threw away all the thoughts about Jonathan away, so she can be focused to what she was here in the first place. To show the world how successful she was, and show her friends how she was better than her. She hoped they watching her on TV right now, so they can brag about how they met, and how they ended up knew each other. “Alright, any question?” she asked, with a bit of sigh at the end of the sentence. Every single hands on the room raised to the air once again. Caitlyn still looking for someone that she thought was worthy enough to be chose by her, the smartest people on earth. She chose one man, one man who sat on the end of the room. “You there, what’s your name?” her voice sounded very lust. The man was Ryker Dave, the whole crowd sighed out of annoyance, because how he got chosen again. Ryker stood from his chair, and his face still frowning in disbelief that he got chosen again. Caitlyn did not understand what’s with the crowd getting annoyed. “Caitlyn here doesnt know he was chosen before, so pardon her, and you should consider yourself lucky, young man. you got chose twice. Aint no one here will be chosen twice to ask questions. And i hope this question is more original than the previous one.” Victor said. Caitlyn now understood what caused the crowd to be annoyed. “I’m sorry, I didnt know. But do ask me a question, Ryker.” “Thank you for choosing me, Ma’am. Like, really really thank you, just like Mr. Michaels Fosserbill just said, no one here would be lucky enough to get chosen twice like me.” “Oh shut up you phony!” yelled someone from across his seat. Caitlyn took a glance to the man, a fat man. he looked so annoyed by the fact Ryker got chosen twice. Caitlyn hoped Ryker would ask something original, not like every question everyone would ask. Sometimes, these kind of events bored her. “Hey dont be like that man. This man is chosen, nothing can change that.” Snapped Josh, everyone clapped. Caitlyn laughed nervously. “Alright, now the question. I dont want any brawl happen in this event.” She joked, some of the crowd laughed. Caitlyn sighed because of how she disappointed with her joke, despite she thought it would be good to lighten the mood, and she thought she did it anyways. Ryker looked nervous like he was. “The question is, every object would have name for them, I wanted to know—not just me, I reckon everyone here would want to know... does every potion in the MILI Potions have a name? That would be all, thank you.” Ryker sat back to his seat. He waited for the answer to come. “Thank you for you question, Ryker. Yes. You are right, every object would have a name. As well as five of the potions in the MILI Potions, each of them have a nick, or a name. The red one is called; The Hotugnij. The blue is called; The Spaluduo. The Zalianamas for the green one. The Spalvos-Zaule for the yellow, and the last but not least, the silver one is called the Glezabalis. If you have any difficulties on writing the words, or just simply understanding it. Behind us, you can see the pronunciation of the words.” Caitlyn glanced to her back, to where the screen she mentioned was at. The screen displayed the name, but not the potions. people were kinda disappointed by it, because they were expecting the potions would be shown. Caitlyn made a joke about it, she said, “I reckon you guys were hoping you guys would see the potions there.” The crowed nodded to it, some whined, some laughed, some just fell quite out of annoyance. “We’re sorry.” Caitlyn laughed, “Everything would be paid off once it is released.” “Any more question?” Victor asked. No one lift their hand, Caitlyn felt like the crowd were annoyed of what she did with Ryker. Getting chose twice, of course people would be annoyed. Or maybe, she told to herself, the question Ryker asked covered everything everyone would want to ask. Which was good, because she wanted everything related to the vent to be over. It was such a burdent. She was not Josh, she was not Victor. She can not deal with that much of a crowd. “I guess not.” Victor joked, the whole crowd went laughing. The laughing that the people gave to Victor everytime he made a joke made Caitlyn wondered, she didnt find him to be funny, then what is it? She reckoned she was the one who funny, her jokes were not offensive. People these days love offensive materials to be made as jokes. Caitlyn felt bad about the society nowadays. The event was over at last. Caitlyn sighed in relief as she bowed to the crowd, and walked back to her room. As she walked, Jody whispered “I’ll meet you later.” Which Caitlyn looked forward to. His hand touched her hand, Caitlyn missed that hand. It has been 24 hours since the last time they were in bed together. Eventhough she liked what Jody always did to her in bed, she found that to be sad as well. She was married, to the guy who replaced her loneliness when Jody left her back then. She loved Turtoise, there was no doubt in that. But their relationship had been in trouble lately, and with her work, they barely met. They barely cuddled. They barely had sex. It’s been a year or so since the two involved in sexually activity, and it was just a blowjob. A quick blowjob. It was a disappointment. Caitlyn locked herself in her room. Cleansed her face from the make up, before she paced every belongings to a luggage. Someone knocked the door. She was afraid of it might be Jody, she didnt want Turtoise to find out what had been happening between her, and Jody. it was Turtoise. Caitlyn sighed in relief, as Turtoise gave her a bouquet. It smelled nice. Caitlyn kissed her husband on the lip. Turtoise dropped his big body to the sofa, as he looked at his wife on the mirror. “You look beautiful.” He said. Caitlyn smiled. “You look nice too. Despite the hat which is despised.” She laughed. “What’s wrong with the hat?” Turtoise asked. He was annoyed a bit by what Caitlyn said. “The hat looks good.” He added. Caitlyn laughed. “No... it looks ridicolus. But you are still look handsome to me, despite the hat. Thats what i said.” She said, as she walked towards the husband, and kissed him. “I love it.” Turtoise mumbled. “I know...” Caitlyn sighed, as she packed the dress onto the luggage, and unziped the zipper. “but i didnt say you look stupid.” Turtoise smiled, Caitlyn smiled back. “The children text me you know?” “Oh yeah, what did they say?” Caitlyn asked, nervous, but yet still excited. She wanted to hear what the kids though of their mother being so sucessful, and watched on all over the world. “They said that you look nice, and they are proud of you.” Caitlyn did not believe what he just said. She was flattered yes, but she had to see the message for herself. She rushed to where Turtoise was, and pulled out his phone. Turtoise wanted to stop her, but Caitlyn snagged his phone already. Caitlyn opened the phone, and saw the message with her own eyes. The message said, “She looks beautiful that’s for sure. But she’s a bitch for making you lost your job, and be all proud for herself.” That was Febby. Caitlyn heart felt so lose, like, she just lost something very important that kept her going all these years. “I’m sorry.” Turtoise said. “Dont be. It’s nothing personal.” Caitlyn took that as a personal issue. Her own daughter just said that to herself. I can not leave Ideliea Salas like that, she thought. The scientists were expected to be in Nome, that night. Caitlyn would leave to Nome that night. She did not want to, she wanted to make the relationship between her, and her children to be like it was. “You know how Febby is, she’ll get around.” Turtoise just stayed quiet. It looked like he got nothing to say. Caitlyn pulled her own luggage. “Dont... let me. I’m your husband.” Turtoise said as he stood from the sofa, and grabbed the luggage from her hand. Caitlyn let him be her butler just for a few minutes. Turtoise was kinda fat but well built. He was a police officer back in the days before Caitlyn went full throttle into the MILI Potions project, which caused him to left the job, simply because he saw how Caitlyn spent more times with the colleagues than with her own children. Did not want their child to be forgotten, Turtoise left his job, and be with his children instead. Something that Caitlyn appreciated the most in term of whether or not Turtoise love her, and that choice he made was the proof. “Are you sure it would be okay for me to leave tonight?” Caitlyn asked. She had to let that out. She wanted to feel reassured by her own man. Turtoise nodded. “Everything would be fine. I would take care the children, and if it’s about what Febby said. She’ll come around. Like you said. Right?” Caitlyn nodded. She still felt unassured, but she chose to threw the thought away as possible anyways. Besides, everything she did was for her own family. To kept them in care, and out of debt. Turtoise smiled, as the two walked out from the room. Category:Phases Series, Category:BernieBoi Category:Phases Series Chapters Category:Science Fiction Stories